Star Wars: Path of the Hunter
by Minuteman76
Summary: Following the Battle of Endor's aftermath, a mysterious bounty hunter finds himself swept in the midst of the chaos. While pursuing what appears to be a simple 'snatch and grab' contract, turns into a galactic-wide odyssey. In this journey, not only does this hunter must contend with various threats and rivals but also the personal demons of his very soul.
1. Chapter 1

**(I own noting from Star Wars just my OCs.)**

* * *

 _Long ago in an galaxy far, far, away..._

 **The Outer Rim Territories**

 **Undisclosed Location, Live on an independent Holonet source**

The screen comes to life, revealing an orange flag displaying a white humanoid fist raised up in the center with a circle of stars surrounding it. Next appeared was the inside of a warehouse with several large crates on the sides and dimmed lights above. Yet the cam droid's focus was in front on five ski masked figures clothed in darkish green fatigues and armed with mostly blasters.

They stood in a line behind a sandy-haired some-thirties year old human man. He was in a ruined business suit and was down on an kneeling position with his hands tied behind his back. The prisoner was quivering all over in complete fright and his bruised face showed it as he stared down at the floor. The masked men were obviously human as well despite their coverings.

One of them, a female who was closest to the hostage on the right side step forward. Lifting a huge knife with one hand, she stared right at the camera droid recording all this and then said;

"For too long the galaxy has suffered injustice. For too long we the people have been the pawns and victims of power mongers and criminals. We had enough! We here represents the Galactic Liberation Front and we will take take back our universe from all oppressors. Whether they be Imperials, Hutts, even the so called rebels who want to restore an corrupted republic. None will escape our justice!"

Then in a quick motion, the speaker harshly grabbed the businessman's hair with her left hand. The act caused the man to close his eyes and squeak in pain. Looking down at her hostage, the speaker ranted on;

"This is Malcolm Howe from Bespin. He fancy himself a man of privilege and so exploits his workers and even scam off his employers for his own gain. Mister Howe do you confess to these crimes?"

The man still too afraid to speak could only nod at the question. It was a good enough reply for the terrorist leader.

"Very well, in the name of the galactic people I sentence you to execution, Malcom Howe. Your death will be the first of many in our righteous crusade." The masked woman looked at the camera again for last time then added;

"This is how it begins."

Then the zealot put her knife behind Howe's neck as the man started to weep without restraint at his fate. Suddenly out of the darkness behind all of the party came a six feet and half tall being who swiftly brought up a rifle and then fired right toward the backside of the terrorist woman's head.

The blaster bolt struck true and the self-appointed executor fell to the side like a ton of bricks. She dropped her blade in the process and let go her intended victim's hair as well. The four remaining terrorists in shock reacted with curses and tried to turn around to face the unknown attacker.

As they were doing this, the attacker fire well-placed shots that took out the two radicals on the left, leaving burning holes in their chests or heads. The remaining duo were able to fire back toward the assailant but they were panicky and uncoordinated shots at best that proved ineffective as the figure quickly rolled away from them.

When up again, the shooter unleashed a barrage that slew another terrorist by his gut and wounded the other in the shoulder. The last surviving one laid on his back moaning at the pain he had received. Meanwhile the hostage had dropped down for cover during the chaos and stayed where he was for out for fear that he could be shot.

All of this was still being filmed by the floating cam droid that somehow escape the carnage. The one responsible for all of this walked up to the survivors and stepped completely into the camera' view. Revealed was a dark and grayish furred wolf-like sentient with long black hair and pointed ears.

He was wearing a brown cloak with red and white markings on this edges wthat covered most of the right side of his body. The left part exposed dark lined tattoos over his gray chest.

Below he wore tan leather pants and shoes complete with brownish ammo belt on his waist as well. In his hands he held a A280 blaster rifle, its barrel, sizzling with thin smoke. With his dark eyes the Wolfman looked down at the terrorist he had wounded with an neutral expression. But the radical's continued cries of agony for a brief second produced a look of pity from the alien but only for that second.

To end his fallen opponent's suffering, the Wolfman raised his weapon again then shot him in the stomach area. With no more terrorists alive, the killer turn his attention to the hostage. Malcolm slowly turn to look to see what behind him and when he saw the menacing alien he fell back and shrieked. Slightly annoyed, the alien sling the gun back to his right shoulder and waited for Howe to stop screaming. When seeing that the alien wasn't attacking him, Malcom cease his panic and looked up in question at the stranger and then slowly asked;

"Are...you here to free me?"

"No, to collect your bounty."

Was the hunter's deep voiced reply before he threw a fast punch at Howe's head and knocked the human out cold. When finished, the bounty hunter hauled Malcolm Howe over his free shoulder and was about to walk out when he noticed the camera droid still filming him. Bringing out his gun again with his right hand, he aimed straight at the camera and fired. Everything turn dark then, leaving a blank channel.

* * *

 **Five Rotations later...**

 **Ord Mantell,**

 **The Bright Jewel System**

 **Mid Rim**

"I must say well done, knew you were the right hunter for the job. It must've been fate that brought you to me to solve my problem.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, letting his current client ramble on. He listen in disciplined silence, standing in front of a huge desk carved from wroshyr wood. Behind it, sitting in the fine silk chair was the speaker, a fat human dressed in a cyan colored suit with a sliver metal necklace, hanging around his neck. This bloated bantha of a man was Ric Verner, an enterprising tycoon and a self-proclaimed prince. Recently Vilkas had completed a contract to bring back alive a former business associate of his named Malcom Howe.

The fool had cheated Verner from a great amount of profit and gotten himself captured and nearly by fanatics then only to end up in his hands due to Vilkas.

Rotten fruit doesn't fall far from its tree, Vilkas thought to himself, waiting for Verner to finish his self-promoting speech and give him the credits owned for the task. It is a interesting time to be a bounty hunter with the heavens aligning away from the Empire. Yet it was chaos, not a government that reigned supreme over the galaxy at the present.

Beside the ongoing conflict with the Former rebels and their Imperial enemies, the galactic underworld was in turmoil as well. Especially the Hutt Clan, who were still reeling over the demise of Jabba the Hutt, their leader.

As such, the Hutts were now struggling against one another over who should be the successor. Murder, blackmail, and other forms of intrigue within the Clan had increased tenfold as a result. Not to mention rival gangs like the Black Suns were becoming more aggressive, moving in on the Hutt territories while the giant slugs squabble among themselves.

Thankfully Vilkas stayed as a freelance hunter, not tied exclusively to either side. Still he took jobs from one group or another from time to time as long it was on his terms. Beside Jabba, the downfall of Boba Fett had shaken up things for bounty hunting community too. Already many had been competing to see who would rank up the most bounties and take Fett's vacant position as the top hunter.

Personally Vilkas didn't care, he had his own priorities to be concerned about. If only this client just cease his trivial boasting! The hunter kept himself composed with a warrior's patience for the next few minutes until Ric Verner finally said something of value.

"With that being all said, here your well earned reward."

The merchant opened up a compartment at his desk and brought out a small yet sizable bag. Uniting it, revealed twenty four gold coins called wupiupi. This currency was mostly used in Hutt held regions of the the Outer Rim. Considering the Empire's uncertain future, its economy was more or less in shambles and the worth of the Imperial credit was decreasing.

The amount in this batch is worth fifteen thousand credits to be exact. Hopefully the rebels or whatever they call themselves now will have an equivalent set up at some-point. Either way his business with Verner was done.

"Gratitude" Vilkas sincerely said with a heavy accent that layered his voice. Once done, the Wolfman proceeded out of the office through the hololift connected to it. Twelve minutes later, he left Verner's privately owned ten story building and went into a crowded sidewalk.

Feeling pleased with himself, Vilkas let his mind drift for a few seconds out of his usual caution and just enjoy his success. It it didn't last long however when he noticed how several human bystanders looked at him. Their expressions ranged from mild curiosity, silent fear, and even disgusted contempt.

This is something that he dealt with on occasion when such people when their kind actually did pay attention to the likes of him. This behavior annoyed him as much as the first time had done. Vilkas can pretty well guess what they're thinking now.

"Outsider, thug, and savage. By the Great Father, I can write a list of their insults."

He thought with great cynicism. The hunter walked a bit more briskly and with more haste, his mood darken. Vilkas wanted out of this mountain sized city, away from these people and their petty judgments. The sooner he left, the better. Thankfully the side effect of his unpopularity at the moment made the bystanders keep their distance.

This continued for sometime until he came across a park on the right. Unlike the metal themed buildings that towered like mountains, there was a certain beauty to it that drew Vilkas toward its direction. Nature such as trees and the small creatures that lived them was something Vilkas felt he can relate more so to than the aliens who set this place up.

"They take this all for granted as much as their own civilization."

Vilkas whispered to himself, watching a group of youth passing by, blatantly littering the fine blue grass beneath them with wrappings, and drink cans. Even so Vilkas chose to ignore their foolishness and walked further away into the trees, enjoying the view and even smell of this park.

This was an unforeseen blessing. Sure this was a limited and a somewhat naive form of nature, but it is a pleasant distraction. After walking some more, he stopped at a spot in the trail surrounded by trees that seem void of people. He took a good whiff with his nose and liked the aroma.

This is good.

A simple statement but one with a deeper meaning. It reminded him that life wasn't about survival alone. He spotted a pair of furry rodents he never seen before, leaping from one branch to another. Vilkas smiled slightly at the display, reminding him of...

That line of thought was interrupted when a commlink attached to his belt beeped. Vilkas uttered a grunt of frustration that his relaxation being cut short. Yet he was somewhat grateful, this usually meant a job offer from one of the usual clients. He finally answered with a question.

"Yes?"

"Saw the footage, with you and the terrorists the other day. It would've been more of an impressive feat if those idiots hadn't made it so easy for you big boy."

Recognizing the surly voice, of a woman he knew all too well, Vilkas level his annoyance that threaten to surface again.

"What do you require?" The bounty hunter replied in an professional matter. A laugh of amusement erupted on the other end.

"Come now Vilkas, please call me by my name. We have know each other for a long time."

"What do you require?" Vilkas repeated with a hint of anger. He had no use for this nonsense, especially coming from the likes of her.

"Fine suit yourself."

The female voice noted with no small amount of amusement before getting serious.

"There is a problem, usually I would handle myself but the war is spreading out in my turf, keeping me occupied at the moment. Some slimeball and his gang, murdered one of my contacts, an old friend of mine and stole a package he was suppose to deliver to me.

Vilkas can hear the mixture of grief and fury within the contractor's tone. While it is hard to understand aliens sometimes, he can at least relate to them on that aspect. He listen further with a more attentive ear than before.

"The job I'm offering is simple and to the point. Destroy the gang. I don't care how you do it as long they pay for harming one of my own and find my package. I'm offering twenty two thousand in coins as a reward. Do we have a deal?"

The hunter considered it with great thought. He had been the hand of such judgment a few times before but for some reason felt cautious about accepting this task. In the end though Vilkas decided the reward and the possible challenge was worth it.

"Your terms are acceptable. Though I will need further details on the prey."

"Consider it done. I will transmit their location to your ship as soon as possible. Good hunting."

The Wolfmam remained silent as his contractor finally disconnected. Samsi Erat was many things, she however paid well enough and kept her word...for most of the time. Vilkas gave the park another look around, enjoying it's beauty one last time. Then bowing his head, he whispered a prayer in his native tongue.

(Great Tévas give my arms strength and the courage to use them. Gentle Anya guide my soul in wisdom in the chosen path. Yet should I embrace death in the hunt to come grant me absolution.)

Finished the bounty hunter made his way out, heading back for his ship at the nearby spaceport.

* * *

 **(Originally this was part of an older SW fic that had multiple main chars together but I decided to reboot and focus on them in their own separate stories. Villkas, is a fun OC to write for me personally to be honest. He is definitely not a saint and yet not a villain either. Vilkas as you folks notice has a bit of different view on life than what most would associate with bounty hunters. Hope you readers enjoy this piece, because there will be more to come. Feel free to give your honest opinions in the reviews, I'll accept them willingly and take them in consideration, as long as they're not purely flames. As they say in that far, far, galaxy may the force be with you hahaha.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I own noting from Star Wars just my OCs.)**

* * *

 **Planet Telos**

 **Telos System**

 **The Outer Rim Territories**

 _So much smoke in an huge city._ Vilkas thought, seeing what was in front of him, a series of dark ominous smoke rose higher than the buildings themselves. He had never been to this world called Telos before in his travels, some called it a massive tourist trap of a world apparently. Now months into the Empire's abandonment of the planet, the situation had gotten worse.

Telos' growing food and medical shortages had driven the populace to loot and now revolt as their newly formed government appears to unable or unwilling to resolve these woes. As such what Vilkas witness before him now was a city torn asunder out of desperation into warfare.

Vilkas hid himself within an alleyway while blasterfire and artillery raged hundreds of meters away on the street to his left. The bounty hunter kept himself close to the wall, waiting for a chance to move on to the next alley.

For a brief moment Vilkas ponder on why he was here. Samsi Erat, an old "associate" had contacted him recently to find a package stolen by some low rate gang that resided in the lower levels of this place. The reward itself would've been good enough to gain his services though right now he was wondering if he should've turn it down with the madness that engulfed these surroundings.

Still a contract was a contract, meaning Vilkas would have to finish, his task one way or another. His ponderings were interrupted when a blaster bolt struck a few inches close to his head.

On instinct he dove away from his position to the other side and then brought up his rifle, while trying to find out in what direction the shot came from. With his dark eyes Vilkas quickly scan the area but saw no movement in front.

 _Must've been a stray shot. Just as I deserve for getting distracted, no matter I better move soon._

Suddenly the bounty hunter heard a couple of feet rushing forward and weapons blasting away. Readying himself Vilkas waited and then saw a unit of eight soldiers in makeshift armor, charging straight through the street from the right.

Blasterfire from the opposite side burst forth in respond. The squad hit the dirt and open up a volley of their own. Vilkas watched in an mixture of astonishment and horror as the fiery exchange flashed back and forth.

Grunts, screams, and laser bolts tearing through flesh were loudly heard in the embattled street. Then it ended within two minutes and the fighters he saw were victorious got up but only had five left, the rest were on the ground lifeless.

The survivors check their dead for ammo and supplies while not noticing Vilkas they pushed forward to some unknown objective. Vilkas stayed where he was in the shadows for thirty minutes, making sure he was truly alone. Then with cautious steps he edged out of the alleyway and looked both ways for any signs of trouble.

Once the lupine warrior was satisfied that there noting alive in sight he ran across the road and the corpses that filled it now and disappeared into another alley meters away.

He continued to jog, intending to leave this battered neighborhood and head for the next district where his prey was suppose to be located, many miles south from here.

An hour had passed and Vilkas was still in the dark corridors of the crowded neighborhood. The apartments that were used to be packed with a dozen families in each one now were either emptied or demolished. The sight all around him cause the Wolfman hunter to question himself whether he can finish this mission or not.

This city's destruction made Vilkas long for the peace that he once knew... When he saw fire engulfing a building to his left Vilkas recall the huge bonfires his kin made during celebrations and ceremonies.

Yet here the spirit of fire was not of joy nor of vision but of desolation and madness. Vilkas had his share of fights and small skirmishs yet this siege was alien to him. It drove him to move faster in some hope that it will shorten his stay on Telos.

Then passing the latest in a series of alleys he stumble upon two figures in front of him. One, a human male in an bloodied uniform was laying on the ground while another one more younger wearing an similar attire was weeping without stop, holding his companion's head with both arms.

"Brother, I'm...sorry...so sorry, just wake up we gotta go home. We gotta go hom-"

Then the young solider with raven hair finally realize he wasn't alone, he looked up and saw Vilkas who no doubt seemed to be very beastly in appearance. Wearing his tribal grab and wielding his gun, Vilkas was very alien and fearsome to this miserable boy.

Yet grief's bitter grasp had numbed the youth of it, he didn't care anymore because his brother was dead. Vilkas just stood there in silence with the scene before his dark eyes. The loss of love ones was no stranger to his soul.

 _I never got the chance to bid farewell to my kin._

Vilkas sadly thought to himself if he had the chance to change anything he would've taken their place so they could've live. So yes bounty hunter knew what exactly the boy was going through but Vilkas had buried his pain and try to on move with his life.

Even so Vilkas choose to put on a stoic face like a mask so not reveal it and then the youth with closed eyes and lowering his head spoke in an tone heavy with resignation

"It doesn't matter anymore, this battle, this planet, or...me."

Then he gaze upon Vilkas again with eyes open once more, revealing his face soaken with many tears then hoarsely pleaded.

"Kill me please I beg of you! I'm done just make it quick."

Taken off guard by the request, Vilkas froze and ponder on what to do. Considering what the solider was experiencing, Vilkas couldn't blame him for how he felt. After a moment of silence the former tribesman made his decision.

Stepping forward, Vilkas walked toward the grieving youth and then bypass him. Vilkas couldn't kill the brother, who was he to take the soldier's life without just cause to do so, this wasn't it.

Despite how this brother was feeling right now, Vilkas believed that a person shouldn't throw away his or her life in that kind of state. Hearing a scream of frustration and desperate movement coming from behind him, Vilkas reacted swiftly.

Turning around to face the mourner charging him, Vilkas with a mighty arm slapped his attacker who fell backwards to the pavement hard. Moaning in pain the soldier was then grabbed up by his collar and Vilkas stared intensely into his eyes.

"Live for him." Said Vilkas in an deep and accented voice, referring to the boy's dead brother. Completely startled by both the assault and the words, the Telosian was rendered speechless.

Not waiting for an answer, Vilkas let him go and then resume his run. As he done so, Vilkas gave a silent prayer to the Great Mother spirit of his people for the young human to heed his advice.

* * *

Finally freed of the maze of alleys, Vilkas came across an entry to the district. It was a short tunnel connecting this neighborhood to his destination. Relived Vilkas nevertheless kept himself to an sidewalk on the right, using the crashed speeders and the debris within its street as cover in case of ambush.

Getting closer, Vilkas suddenly heard the violent whistle of incoming shells aiming for his area. With no spare time the bounty hunter dove for shelter in what appeared to be ruined shop in order to get out of the open.

The second he did so the rain of hell fell upon the street in all its fury. Vilkas went for the floor and stayed down as the bombardment persisted on for what seemed to be eternity. His highly tuned ears were greatly deafen by this barrage and he held unto the ears with both hands in an vain attempt to make the pain stop.

Keeping his eyes shut, Vilkas winced each time the shells impacted close by, drilling more agony to his head. There was noting the bounty hunter can do to make it end.

Feeling helpless by this ordeal, a part of Vilkas panicked, wanting to just get up and run away from it all. Yet the lupine warrior began trying to resist the urge as best as he can. All this threaten to drive Vilkas mad with panic. As much he believed in survival the fact that he was dealing with something terrible that he can't fight back at unnerved him. In order to calm himself Vilkas whispered a prayer in his native tongue.

[Great Tévas I plead for your aid, shield me from this storm of fire!]

He repeated his prayer again and again with the murderous shells shaking the very ground at an alarming rate. Then it finally cease much to Vilkas's surprise and relief, getting up he turn around and saw the numbeous new caters in front of the shop.

After giving an silent offer of thanks to his deity, Vilkas finally looked around this place he was in. It's was actually a toy store but its contents conisted of torn up dolls, various glass pieces, and overturned shelfs. Vilkas had been aware of the existence of such stores since wandering the galaxy.

Even so seeing one in this ruined and empty state of affairs was strange even disturbing. He had been surprised that people would buy these "toys" for their children from shops. He believed it would be more special that such gifts be handcrafted within the child's family like it was done in his old culture.

Of course judging by what he had seen so far on these planets many people either don't have the skill, means, or even desire to do hand-crafting. Instead they rather pay someone to sell it to them, Vilkas cynically thought.

Just he was about to leave, the Wolfman saw one purplish doll beside his feet. It resemble a tooka cat but more cuter. Looking at the object for a long moment, Vilkas for the strangest of reasons felt compelled to reach for it.

Squeaky sounds came from it once he took ahold of the thing, amusing Vilkas, it was the first time he had that feeling today. Perhaps its adorableness will serve as a reminder to himself that there are some things good in this galaxy, he will really needed an example.

After he put it inside an pouch on his belt, Vilkas left the spot and went back to the direction for the tunnel.

The journey through the tunnel was uneventful to the say the least. With all things consider though, Vilkas was glad that he was making process. Reaching one's goal should be what a person needs to aspire to do in life. But if that individual doesn't have a purpose then he or she should make one for themselves. Otherwise they are without meaning and hope, making their lot noting more than a slow death.

It was one of the worst nightmares that Vilkas had was to be without purpose. Once as a member of his clan he strived to prove worthy to himself to it.

Now ever since as a bounty hunter he took on the profession's tasks as he did for his previous life. For all of his achievements though, Vilkas knew he wasn't the most successful hunter, compare others like Fett.

On top of that, Vilkas didn't want to die as a lonely wanderer, no when he meets his end one day, Vilkas wanted it to be for something worthy of the sacrifice. Thinking such thoughts made Vilkas sigh, he sometimes wondered if such desires can be fulfilled in the face of the horrors that plagued all these worlds like Telos.

The light at the end of the tunnel, interrupted further thoughts on the subject and brought Vilkas back to the current reality.

* * *

Once out of the tunnel, Vilkas stumble upon a street flanked with what was once two rows of gardens. Out of the things he had found surprising with these advanced cities was that sometimes they actually taken time to put a bit of nature within their settlements however big or small.

Such effort made Vilkas consider in his travels that perhas some aliens actually respect nature though not in the same way his people do. Yet the one in front of him however was engulfed in blood and devastation like all of the besieged city.

Many of the trees were either burning or just torn down. The once green and fertile soil was scarred with blacken craters, falling weapons of various types, and worse all corpses. With great caution, Vilkas walked closer to the scene. Part of him wished he had taken another route, but the hunter figure its too late to turn back now, so in the other words he will have to endure it.

He try to keep his senses straight to look out for trouble but the hellish scene before him was grabbing his attention even more. In the sidewalk he tread on Vilkas noticed on several lampposts, men and women were hung by the neck with ropes.

They were already dead, Vilkas can plainly see but there were whiteboard signs place on their lifeless chests as well. The letters in basic were written in big bold prints. One on his nearest left said **I AM A TRAITOR** , then to the right **I AM A PROFITEER**. Moving further up, Vilkas saw similar words written in the other placates but at the last post which had a young Zabrak male hung over it made him pause. The supposed offender was listed as **I AM A FOREIGNER**.

Vilkas grew more disgusted with what's going on with this place, this city, and even this whole planet. Does any of these people here have any shred of honor? It was a question that was haunting him now. Hearing loud and cruel laughter a few yards away, Vilkas got off the small road and used the dead trees and bushes on the right side as cover. Readying his rifle, Vilkas crouched and ran for the source of this.

In the back of his mind, the bounty hunter felt that he wasn't going to like what's awaiting him.

Keeping himself out of sight, Vilkas carefully peer through a few branches of a dry up bush he was behind in. What he saw was something he should have expected by now but still hated all the same. A band of five human soldiers, wearing blackish fatigues and skull painted markings on them were looting the bodies of what appeared to have been a group of eight people.

Examining closely, Vilkas realized that the victims had been unarmed and half of them were children! The dark themed troops were taking what valuables were on the corpses, jewelry and even gold teeth awhile joking and laughing at the dead.

The hidden hunter detected that the bodies were very recent and the way they're were arranged was that they were executed together and he had a feeling that these looters were responsible. Expressions on the lifeless were of horror and misery and their executors just kept acting with mirth as if what they done was amusing.

The smart option as a bounty hunter would be to go around these thugs or let them go away then continue on. Yet the scene before him cause a spark of inner rage that grew with each passing second.

His dark eyes narrowed, his teeth griped, and his clawed tipped hands tighten into shaking fists as he stared at the faces of these murderers. Considering the chaos of this place one would try to reason away the theft as a means to survive but Vilkas didn't buy that. The sheer cruelty of the thugs showed their true colors to Vilkas, granting no sympathy from him.

 _Beasts they're all beasts! They use their strength to abuse others as if it was something to be proud of._

Turning his gaze back to the corpses, Vilkas found himself haunted. The bounty hunter had seen death take people many times before why is bothering him now he wondered. The answer came from his past...his heritage.

Vilkas' people believed that the children were to be loved and cherished regardless of gender. He had carried that belief with him despite the change in his life though he rarely express it in public.

To see little boys and girls right before him slain and the savages who done the deed taking amusement in it enraged him right to the very core of his soul.

"Man the look on these people gave when we told them to kneel was priceless."

Said a dark skinned male with long hair, wielding a big pistol in one hand while holding a bottle of whiskey in the other. The others armed with various rifles surrounding him just snicker and then one of them, a small white female asked in an mocking tone.

"How about we take a picture posed with them, after all we doing this for the revolution."

That comment made them all laugh even louder as if it was a big joke they shared. Upon hearing that Vilkas had enough, he was going to kill these monsters, regardless of his current task. Bringing up his blaster rilfe carefully despite his mounting anger, Vilkas aimed at the female first who on the right side of the group.

Then he opened fire, the first two bolts struck the militant woman in the gut area, killing her instantly. Swiftly he turn his sight on the rest of the surprised looters in an rapid volley that slew another one in the head this time. The remaining trio however hit the dirt and shot back toward Vilkas' position, but he had rolled away on the left a moment before, tossing a flash grenade into their midst.

Seconds later it burst a bright light, blinding the militiamen who howl at the newfound pain. While the affects were temporary, it was enough time for the Wolfman rush forward at them, blasting the dark human in the forehead and his comrade through the chest on the left.

The last remaining thug fired blindly (literally) in the front, cursing at the bounty hunter. One of the stray bolts struck Vilkas at his left shoulder, forcing him to the ground a few feet away from his foe with a grunt.

Eyes cleared up, the skull themed thug looked down at Vilkas with murder in his eyes and aimed to finish him off. Before the trigger could be pulled, Vilkas spin kicked at the legs, knocking the gunman sideways to the pavement. Vilkas didn't give him a chance to recover, pulling a machete from the back of his pants and sliced the thug's head off, dropping the side.

Panting Vilkas looked all around at the fruits of his effort, realizing how foolish it was.

 _Great spirits I nearly got myself killed because I couldn't control my rage and for what? A couple of dead aliens I don't know and shouldn't care about._

The fact is he did care. No matter how hard Vilkas would hide his compassion beneath an often ruthless exterior to others, he cared. As if to remind him of how reckless the move was, pain burned in the Wolfman' left shoulder, causing him to grit his teeth. Struggling back to feet level and grasping the wound with his right hand, he picked a spot at a nearby tree behind all of the corpses and sat to rest.

Then he brought out a bacta bandage from one of his utility belt compartments to dress the wound. Vilkas grunted a short laugh, thinking he used to rely his clan's shaman for healing. "That was a lifetime ago...Before I knew things like aliens and speeders existed." He murmured out loud, resting on the tree.

Death stench and the fumes of fire close by kept him from fully enjoying the rest, short as it will be. Vilkas silently chanted to his gods for comfort repeatedly as he recovered. Soon enough he heard thunder, mistaking it for another artillary shell for a brief second until rain from the heavens began to pour down unto all of Thani.

Thankfully the tree Vilkas laid on still had much of its branches to shelter the falling water, mostly. Drips here and there, fell on Vilkas on the head, ears, arms and even nose. Where most would be annoyed at this situation, Vilkas in fact welcomed the rains. It sustained life, a symbol for renewal and hope, according to the old ways.

"Beauty even in the midst of devastation."

Upon saying those words, Vilkas closed his eyes to rest for a bit, yet kept the ears attentive in case of trouble.

* * *

 **(Greetings again fellow readers, hope the chapter has been worth wait. Now unto the subject at hand. Vilkas is a capable bounty hunter, he is not without flaws as you folks would noticed especially in this update. He is dealing with a number of issues, related to his past and present that can get in the way of the job or could kill him if he is not careful. Beside that I wanted to keep showing that this Big Wolf is not all always about being a hunter.**

 **Sure it's huge part of his character no doubt, yet there is more to him than that. Coming up later in the next chapter, our bounty hunter will resume his seacrh in the war zone. Hope you all enjoy this update and please review if you have the chance, it can help improve the story. Till next time ladies and gentlemen and may the force be with you.)**


End file.
